


Left Behind

by Golbez



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drabble, Family, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: Gabriel says goodbye to her brother.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving this here since it was originally a tumblr ask box fic for my Gabriel RP blog.

It was never to be Mikhail, was it?

He might have been the one to hunt you mercilessly, to fight you in any way he could find, but it was never meant to be him, who would deal the final blow. Fate, for both the mortal and divine, is cruel like that.

It’s not fair. A lifetime with you at our side, then another without. It’s not fair, losing you like this, now, after all this. You taught me many things, and I learned and grew, and you grew too, didn’t you? It’s not fair. You could stay. You could be with us again. Wishful thinking, I know.

Take solace in how you are beautiful even as you fade, brother, even as you take a piece of me with you, into nothingness. Pride was always your forte, wasn’t it? More than that, it was pride that led you to ask the right questions.

Well, if human souls have heaven and hell, what do you and I have?

Your warmth is slipping away much too quickly, right through my fingertips. I’m fumbling blindly for just one last beat of life in you, one last chance to bring you back. It doesn’t have to be like this. Please, Lucifer. _Helel._

That little smile you give me is enough to make me stop, and let you go.

If only you could see the lilies that grow where your blood and dust touched the earth.


End file.
